Nevermore Aftermath
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: The story after Nevermore.SPOILERS FOR NEVERMORE! FAX EGGY!
1. Prologue

**HEY PEOPLE! I finished Nevermore yesterday. I really wanted to read after so I made one!**

**Here it is.**

It's been a month after the apocalypse and things were going great. Everyone had shelters and food. Thanks to mom and Jeb they regulate the amount of food we get to let the species still grow back.

Gazzy and Iggy are back to making bombs. Fang is still always by my size. Angel has fun controlling hamster into dancing while Nudge sings the hamster song. And me I kind of got over all of the people dying. My mom and I have been talking and they are going to try to change Ella's DNA like ours so she will be immune. We asked Ella if she wanted to do it and she said she'd be happy to if it means being with Iggy.

My family is just full of sappy cliché romance.

And let's just say Iggy was ecstatic. No he was as happy as he could be times ten. The look in his blind eyes could just make anyone happy.

But then there are the unhappy people that constantly moan and groan about the celebrities who died.

I want to smack them on the head so bad.

To annoy me more there is a group of kids who constantly follow me around. They basically worship me. They ask me if they can eat, drink, or sleep. But to make it worse.

Some of them sit on my foot and I have to drag them around all day. Even when I'm flying.

_Things are going just great._

**Yeah I needed to get you guys caught up before I go into the real story.**

**REVIEW! \/**

**\/**


	2. I'm A Barbie Girl!

**HEY PEOPLE! I love how many people are following this.**

**Here's the next chapter. :)**

I closed my journal and walked out of my makeshift hut. The shelters were all in the middle of the now burned forest. And I know your probably thinking 'Wait? The most awesome and invincible Max has a journal. Isn't that too girly?' Well don't get your hopes up. I'm only writing in that stupid thing to prevent Nudge from moaning and groaning about how her favorite celebrities are all going to die. And how her favorite models won't look beautiful anymore because soon all they will be is skeletons.

Who cares about 100 erasers against only me. I think dealing with an upset nudge is worse.

I went inside Fangs hut and shook him some. "Max why am I a pink puppy?" He questioned half asleep. I shook him some more but he just got even stranger.

"Max I'm a Barbie girl!"He said with delight and giggled. Okay I have to wake him up fast.

I shook him even harder but then he got even creepier.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!" I slowly backed away as he continued with the song. When he finished he woke up. Want to know why he woke up?

Because The Flock and I were rolling on the ground cracking up. He paled when he saw us.

"I wasn't having that dream again was I?" My eyes widened. "Again?!" He hid under the blankets for an hour as Iggy as cooked breakfast from our rations. It's amazing what he can do with a few fish and eggs. Even though he could undoubtedly make a bomb out of that.

Angel turned to me. "So max what are we going to do today?" Huh I hadn't really thought of it.

"I have a surprise." All of their faces light up with glee. Sometimes people forget that after all we've been through we are still kids.

"Oh max do you just want us to watch you and fang make out?" Iggy waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his question. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

Then we plotted for the surprise without Fang.

An hour later the plan began.

"Hey Fang."

"Hmm?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Will you blackmail me into doing it if I say no?"

"Yup!"

"Ok."

Right when he walked onto the path I sprang into action. I grabbed him and held the cloth to his nose as he drifted from consciousness. I lowered him to the ground as we got to work.

When Fang woke up he was in the middle of a large group of kids including the flock laughing like maniacs.

"What's so funny?" His voice had confusion creeping up on him. He looked down and saw he was in a pink dress and blond wig. Then Nudge whipped out her iPod and played 'I'm a Barbie girl' Embarrassed. He ran off to get changed fuming.

He would get them back.

That was when the prank war started.

**I know it was short. Hey can anyone give me tips so that they don't sound OOC.**

**And can anyone give me prank ideas. I'm not really a prankster. Whichever idea I pick I will mention them in the AN and or story.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Stink And Pink!

**Heyo! I only got one idea from SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA and that is…**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER!**

FANGS POV

I got up and looked up at the blue midnight sky.

_Perfect_.

I sneaked quietly over to Iggy and Gazzy cabins and crept in.

Iggy hand was on Gazzy's face while Gazzy's feet were on Iggy's stomach. I went over and shook them both awake. Their eyes shot open at the same time while I put my hand over their mouth's to prevent them from making noise. Gazzy saw that it was just me and put his hand on Iggy's shoulder signaling to him that there was no need to be violent. I removed my hands from their mouths and told them the plan. Their all-too-familiar mischievous smiles as their eyes glinted with glee.

This was gonna be sooo satisfying.

The flock and I were at the beach as they swam. Gazzy was splashing angel, Nudge was complaining about how she can't get her hair wet, and Iggy and Ella were making out underwater. Max was still uneasy about that. She was going to give Iggy a little _talk _apparently. I already got that talk from Max's mom. That was when I saw where Max's harshness comes from.

Not pretty.

My fingers were laced with Max's as she watched them all. She sighed contently. Now was my chance

"You know I love you right?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course why?" Her face furrowed. She was getting suspicious. We can't have that know can we.

"This is why." I leaned down and kissed her while I flipped the latch behind her back. I dropped it and bolted leaving a confused Max and a ticking…

Stink bomb.

_Poof! _There was a light green cloud as max was enveloped in the horrible stench of Gazzy's fart. Yup that's right his fart. I managed to sneak him a plate of beans to make the bomb.

Max stood their the stench I knew was near unbearable. She started to stomp her way over to him but then she stopped. An evil grin spreading across her face.

This wasn't going to be good. I ran away to wash off the very little of the bomb that got on me. She would be waiting when I get back to my hut. I knew that.

If you want to read him wash himself you're a creep.

I was walked back to my hut in my old clothes. Thinking about what max was going to do. She was probably just going to I walked over to my makeshift dresser to grab some clothes and I saw what she did.

She dyed my clothes.

Pink.

She walked in behind me laughing at my expression with pink dye on her hands and shirt. When she was done with her laughing fest she went up and kissed me.

"Nice choice of wardrobe." She snickered and walked out

MAXS POV

I walked out of Fang's hut and did the signal to nudge. If he thought that was all I'm going to do then he must not get the meaning of my name. Its MAXIMUM ride. I will go to the maximum lengths to get him back. Nudge walked into Fangs hut and continued the plan as I watched from the background. She took her spray bottle and sprayed him all over. He screamed. Want to know what was in the bottle.

Pink dye.

When she was finished his clothes, skin, and hair were pink. Even everything in his hut was pink.

Nudge was my partner in crime when it came to this.

And boy was I gonna need her.

**Hey I know I am over using the color pink. I can't think of many things for Fang and Max to do. **

**Oh and if you are looking for action like terrorists and stuff I don't do action that much. Why you might ask? Because I hate problems even if it makes the story a story I don't really like them that much.**

**DON'T FORGET I NEED IDEAS!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
